Act of Love
by atricesparrow
Summary: Erik is not sure, if Christine really loves him... but he decides she will. Told in 1st person by Erik himself. Oneshot, finished fanfic. Please R&R!


Important; I do not own any characters from "Phantom of the Opera"...

This is a little short fanfic I wrote, thinking about something that could have happened. It is not everything we are told in the movie, or the books for that matter. Please do R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Act of Love**

Christine… I love her so much, that I just couldn't let her go. She is entirely mine now, and will never dare to leave me again. She wouldn't even dare to pretend anymore. I had seen how that boy called Raoul, kept visiting her and wanting to be with her. So at last, I told her to spend time with him, just to keep him from asking questions. But soon it became too much, even for me. He seemed so much in love with her, and it looked like she was falling for him, not me.

So I asked her to make her choice. She had been singing with me, in my lair, for several months now, and she was only becoming better. But one night she returned from dinner with Raoul, she found me sitting on her sofa, staring at her.

"Erik… why are you here?" she whispered, surprised by the fact that I had left my lair like that.

"I am not sure, if it's a good idea that I teach you anymore." I said to her. She took off her cape and looked at me again.

"Why not? I love our singing lessons… I love you." She said, but I didn't feel that she meant it.

"So you say… but you spend more and more time with the boy. You must choose!" I said, and stood up, looking more powerful than when sitting down.

"Please… don't make me do this…" she begged, and went to me, put her arms around me. But I did not return the embrace.

"There is no other way, Christine… I love you, but as long as you're not mine, I can't teach you. I simply can't spend time with you, if I'm not sure about your love." I explained, and she looked up at me, a bit frightened.

"What… what do you mean? Erik, I am yours, you know it." Her pleading eyes were hard to resist. But I pushed her away from me, and went towards the mirror.

"If you do not come tomorrow, after your stage practise, I will know how things are. That is all…" and I left her alone in her dressing room. She stood in the middle of the floor for awhile, and I watched her there. I saw the tears in her eyes, and she looked towards the door. I knew what she was thinking – could she leave Raoul behind? The mirror was the door to me, and the door was the mirror to the real world. Which one would she choose?

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

I spent the night alone in my lair, playing my organ. It was wild and heavy tunes I played, for they fitted my mood. Oh Christine, why couldn't she just be mine? And by then, I knew how she could be mine. I wasn't sure if I dared to do it, but I knew it was the only way. I waited in my lair, doing nothing but playing the organ and singing with myself. Tomorrow, I would know if she really loved me, if she really cared. If she came, I knew she would obey my every desire. She had no idea what that meant now, but I had to do it. To make her mine…

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

I heard the bell, telling that someone was on the other shore of the lake. I put on my cape and sailed to the other shore, of course finding Christine standing there. Silently I let her step into the boat, and in silence we sailed back to my home. She left the boat and I went after her. Christine looked at me, not sure what to do with herself. She had chosen me, but didn't look happy about it.

"I came…" she finally whispered, and I nodded, happy that she broke the stillness between us.

"You did, my beloved Christine. Come…" I took her hand, and while we walked towards the bedroom, I removed my cape, leaving it on the floor. She was wearing a pretty red dress, with a low neckline… oh, this was the point of no return, also for me now. By the bed, I took her in my arms and kissed her passionatly. She returned my kiss, first in an obeying manner, then like she enjoyed it very much. Still holding her in my arms, and without watching, I began to untie the dress on her back. Now she looked up at me.

"Erik… what are you doing?" she spoke softly, and I looked in her eyes.

"You said yesterday, that you were mine… I am only taking, what is mine." I said to her, finishing the sentence with a gloomy smile. I turned her around to look better at the corset, and finally it was finished. I knew, that when she opened the corset on the front, her dress would fall down too – and I couldn't wait for it to happen!

"Erik… please…" she said, as I laid her hands on the front of her corset and dress, making her understand that she should open it.

"Please what? You keep saying one thing, meaning another! That is over now!" I said, and felt my voice echo through my lair.

"I mean it, I love you Erik! But I never knew…" she said with a trembling voice, and slowly she opened her corset. Standing behind her, I saw the dress fall down around her legs, landing on the floor. She was now entirely naked, and very beautiful… to think, that I had such a beauty with me!

"Never knew what, my dear?" I turned her around again, and she looked up at me – I saw the tears in her eyes, but didn't care much. I knew how hard it must be for her too, but I had to make her mine. I removed my own shirt, and pulled her close to me, kissing her.

"I never knew… that you loved me this much." She then said with a tiny smile, and the words coming from her, sounded so sincere, that I knew she loved me this much too. I felt my own eyes become wet with tears too. How could I ever have doubted her?

"You are mine, Christine, and I am yours. Forever." I said and put a finger on her mouth, keeping her from answering me. Carefully, a bit awkward but very cute, she opened my pants and I kicked off my shoes. Together we lay down on the bed, making our love last forever.


End file.
